justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause Wiki talk:Article quality levels
I think the time is right The creation of this system has been discussed among some admins before. I think the time is right that we made it happen. Things needed to make it happen: *A template for every level. **The templates should add a category. **They should have the same colors, because we already have templates with multiple different colors. **They should each have some unique text and a small unique picture. The text and picture from Template:Stub would probably be good for the level 2 template. *Template:Stub will have to be deleted, once the levels system is working. *This is a relatively large change - effecting all articles - so approval from more admins would probably be nice. ...Or at least it would give our less active admins a reason to log in. :P GMRE (talk) 19:47, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :If implemented well, I feel this idea has a lot of potential. I'll be watching this page to see how this progresses... 12:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Templates The template should be designed as something like a small icon next to the main headline, like they do on Wikipedia. When you hover the mouse over it, it should display what the symbol means. The icon should be clickable, and then lead you to the page for the grading system. There shouldn't be like a bar on top of every article, unless they have some serious issues that grades them into level 3 or less. Some of these templates will be more complex than others, I think. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:26, September 11, 2013 (UTC)) :I agree that levels 1 to 3 should have a full size template, but I don't know how to make text appear when you put your mouse on it. If possible, it would be great to include the whole template (with an aditional small picture) into the stuff that appears when you put your mouse on it. :But how about this: We could find out how to create a button (with a picture of some triangle) that would expand the small template into a large one? GMRE (talk) 18:00, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I've done a lot of internet searching for collapsability coding. The best I could find was this. It's basically a table with only one box, which is equipped with a customized "expand" button. There doesn't appear to be any tutorial for how to turn a picture into a good looking icon-button, so the lower edge of the picture will look like this, no matter what size it's set to. Some other coding types I was looking at were either much more complicated, or didn't seem to allow a picture in the button. And it's impossible to change the height of that red bar / button. The color of the button is automatically set by the wiki color. The main benefit is the fact that we can totally customize the table. ::The current version is just an example. Obviously I'm planing on getting a better picture of Tom for it, that doesn't look so dark and possibly also a different color combination. The current test version does not add a category. GMRE (talk) 20:34, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::So is everyone cool with the way the template looks? I'd like to start making the others. I've thought of a couple of picture and text combinations for them. GMRE (talk) 18:43, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :::And should the red button say "Article quality level:", or is just "Quality level:" fine? GMRE (talk) 18:46, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't know if this was already planned, and the current one was just a test, but, I think a different image might be nice, personally. The current background for the numbers looks like TV static, and isn't very fitting given the series. Perhaps a dialed down explosion, or Scorpio-esque image? Other than that, I think it looks great. Quality Grading Would things such as pictures, grammar, and overall length effect the score? If so, how do we grade them, just an opinion on if the article is good or not? Kronos Talk 01:18, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :If you'll notice, this isn't just a talk page. It's a talk page for this: Just Cause Wiki:Article quality levels. GMRE (talk) 15:01, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :I'm an idiot. Kronos Talk 00:46, September 13, 2013 (UTC)